Last Christmas
by KyoPsycho
Summary: Es ist Weihnachten und alle sind glücklich nur Harry Potter nicht... Aber warum? Wieso wird er an so schönen Tagen von Schmerzen gequält und was hat ein bestimmter Slytherin damit zu tun? HPDM Oneshort


Last Christmas

Glitzernder Staub, der Duft von Weihnachtsgebäck, sanfte Glockentöne und Spieluhrmusik, Eiskristalle, die in alle Fassetten funkelten, magischer Schnee, elf riesige Tannen, die in den Hausfarben geschmückt waren; die Große Halle strahlte in allen weihnachtlichen Variationen. Die Schüler saßen an den langen Haustischen, lachten und ihre Herzen waren gefüllt mit Freude auf zu Hause und ihre Familien. Es war das letzte gemeinsame Essen vor den Ferien, die Koffer waren gepackt und so war Hauptgesprächsthema, was wer wohl zu Weihnachten bekäme.

Nur ein Schüler der Schule hatte ganz andere Sorgen und hätte nicht im Traum über Geschenke nachgedacht.

Harry James Potter kämpfte mit den Tränen. Nicht etwa weil seine so genannten Freunde Ron und Hermione über die Ferien nicht in der Schule wären, diese Tatsache ließ ihn eher kalt. Seit sieben verdammten Jahren heuchelten die beiden ihm Freundschaft vor, taten so als sei er ihnen wichtig, doch eigentlich wollten sie nur an Ansehen gewinnen, indem sie sich mit ihm sehen ließen. Das Goldene Trio war zerbrochen und in zwei Lager gespalten, Harry, der allein da stand und Ron und Hermione die einander mit Blicken förmlich auszogen.

Früher hätten die beiden Harry eingeladen mit in den Burrow zu kommen, aber diese Zeit war vorbei. Harry hatte begriffen, dass die beiden Heuchler waren. So wussten sie immer noch nicht um Harrys Schmerz, der seit einem Jahr in seinem Herzen schlummerte. Hatten all seine Veränderung als ‚pubertär' abgetan und nie gefragt.

Da war dem Gryffindor ein Licht aufgegangen, die beiden interessierten sich überhaupt nicht für ihn, er war ihnen schlichtweg egal. So hatte er sich immer mehr von ihnen distanziert und war zum Einzelgänger geworden.

Auch an diesem Tag saß er allein am Tisch der Gryffindors und hing seinen trüben Gedanken nach. Die Tränen drohten jeden Moment aus ihm heraus zu brechen und der Schmerz wartete nur darauf sein Herz zum zweiten Mal in tausend funkelnde Scherben zu sprengen. Scherben, die ihm ins Fleisch schneiden würden, glitzernd wie Diamanten, die in glühendrotes Blut getaucht würden. Der Schmerz wäre egal, zu viel hatte er schon erlebt und zu viel Schmerz einfach ertragen ohne etwas zu sagen. Den Tod seiner Eltern, an den er sich zwar kaum noch erinnern konnte, der ihm aber in der Seele brannte wie loderndes Feuer.

Dann Cedrics Tod, den er nicht hatte verhindern können. Tatenlos und ohnmächtig hatte er da gestanden und nur zugesehen, der kleine, liebe, gute Harry Potter, der immer loyal zu Dumbledore war. Er hatte nur zugesehen und nicht verhindert, dass es passierte, das hatte er sich nie verziehen.

Sirius Tod hatte ihm dann beinahe den Rest gegeben, er hatte niemanden mehr gehabt, kannte nur Verlust und unendliche Einsamkeit. Sein junges Herz war zu oft gebrochen, hatte zu oft leiden müssen, zu viele Tode gesehen und hatte niemals heilen können.

Nur ein halbes Jahr hatte er Ruhe gehabt, doch hatte das Schicksal ihm ein weiteres Mal das Genick und das Herz gebrochen. Seit dieser verdammten Nacht mit zu viel Alkohol und noch mehr Hormonen hatte er sein Herz gänzlich auf Eis gelegt. Doch jetzt, ein Jahr danach zu Weihnachten schmolz das Eis und ließ den eingefrorenen Schmerz frei, der Harry nun zu ertränken drohte.

Ein ganzes Jahr hatte er den Schmerz auf Eis gelegt, auch wenn seine Gefühle immer zu präsent gewesen waren. Vor ihm erschienen stählerne Augen, seine Augen. Er sah Licht und hörte das Lachen der Schüler, die an jenem Tag vor einem Jahr gefeiert hatten.

Er erinnerte sich an sinnliche Lippen und muskulöse Körper die sich in einem uralten Rhythmus bewegten, an das Gefühl geliebt zu werden und an die Worte die sein Leben zu Hölle machten.

„Hast du wirklich geglaubt du würdest mir etwas bedeuten? Ich könnte dich **lieben**? Du bist so naiv! Du bist nur ein weiterer Name auf der Liste meiner ‚Errungenschaften' die Trophäe meines Könnens nicht mehr und nicht weniger! Der Name, der allen zeigt wie gut ich bin, dass ich sogar Harry Potter dazubekommen habe! Du naives Kleinkind! Aber immer hin bist du gut im Bett, so hat die Sache wenigstens etwas Gutes!", hallten die Worte durch sein Gehirn und trieben ihm die Tränen in die Augen.

Er sprang auf, warf einen verzweifelten Blick auf den Menschen, der ihm das alles angetan hatte und rannte dann aus der Halle.

Kaum, dass Harry Potter die Halle verlassen hatte blickten ihm todtraurige Augen voller Qual hinter her. „Bitte verzeih mir…", murmelte er leise und folgte dem Schwarzhaarigen aus der Halle.

Von Tränen geschüttelt lag Harry Potter auf seinem Bett. Seine Schultern bebten, seine Augen waren gerötet, seine Wangen feucht von Tränen. Sein Körper war schwach, er zitterte, seine Nerven waren am Ende, das Eis gebrochen und der Schmerz ließ nicht nach. Er hatte keine Tränen mehr um noch zu weinen. Seine Lunge brannte, seine Knie verweigerten ihm jeglichen Dienst. Sein Herz lag in tausend Scherben, der Schmerz war unerbittlich, die Sehnsucht kaum zu ertragen.

Zitternd stand er auf und wankte an der Wand entlang. Er wusste wohl um sein Erscheinungsbild, aber es störte ihn nicht sonderlich. Kraftlos schleppte er sich Richtung Astronomieturm. Der Tod, ja, das wäre die beste Lösung. Kein Schmerz mehr, keine Tränen mehr, keine Toten mehr.

Die Gänge waren leer, die Schüler saßen alle im Zug auf dem Weg nach Hause. Wie lange würde es dauern, bis man seine Leiche finden würde? Wenige Stunden? Oder doch mehrere Tage oder Wochen? Würde man ihn als Person, als Harry Potter selbst, vermissen? Oder wären alle bloß erschüttert, weil ihr Hoffnungs-träger tot war? Unter Druck und Einsamkeit zerbrochen.

Ein kühler Wind streichelte seinen Körper, als er auf den Turm hinaus trat, von unten aus der Halle schallten Weihnachtslieder zu ihm hoch.

Er stand im Wind, der ihm durchs Haar fuhr und an seinem Umhang zerrte. Er hätte wohl mächtig ausgesehen, wie er so da stand, hoch über allen, unerschütterlich mitten im Wind. Der strahlende Held, der die Zauberwelt Englands vor Voldemort schütze, doch das war er nicht. Harry Potter war ein ganz normaler Junge, der zuviel Grausames erlebt hatte, als dass er für ihn je wieder eine Nacht des Ausschlafens geben könnte. Sein Leben war vorbei, er war innerlich von alle dem zerfressen worden und nun nur noch eine leere Hülle, die am Boden unter dem Schloss zerschellen würde.

Last Christmas I gave you my heart

Die Musik drang in sein Bewusstsein, und schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Mit diesem Lied verband er unerträglichen Schmerz und sein Wunsch nach Ruhe und Frieden wuchs. Er wollte diesen Schmerz nie mehr spüren müssen, wollte nur noch Frieden.

But the very next day you gave it away

„Hast du wirklich geglaubt du würdest mir etwas bedeuten? Ich könnte dich **lieben**? Du bist so naiv! Du bist nur ein weiterer Name auf der Liste meiner ‚Errungenschaften' die Trophäe meines Könnens nicht mehr und nicht weniger!", Schmerz brannte wie Feuer in ihm, macht ihn halb wahnsinnig.

This year to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone spezial

Jemand besonderen… so jemanden gab es nicht für Harry Potter. Nur eine Person liebte er und diese Person hatte sein Herz in tausend Scherben zerbrochen. Er wehrte sich gegen die Erinnerung aber sie überflutete ihn, ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte.

Flashback

Laut hallte die Musik durch die große Halle, die Schüler tanzten und lachten. Der Weihnachtsball im sechsten Schuljahr von Harry Potter war ein wahrer Erfolg. Ron und Hermione standen lachend auf der Tanzfläche und der Gold-Junge selbst saß an einem der Tische aus Eis.

Die Große Halle war umdekoriert worden. Während die vordere Hälfte mit Tischen aus funkelndem Eis zugestellt worden war, befanden sich im hinteren Teil eine großzügige Tanzfläche, eine Bühne und ein Stand mit Getränken. Für die älteren Schüler, auch Harry, gab es sogar Butterbier und Glühwein.

Harry Potter saß also an einem der Eistische und trank seinen mindestens siebten Glühwein (irgendwann hatte er aufgehört zu zählen). Es war bereits nach zwölf Uhr, doch die älteren Schüler schienen nicht daran zu denken die Party zu beenden. Sie tanzten und lachten und tranken vor allem reichlich. Harry war ebenfalls gut drauf, auch wenn er nicht tanzte. Diesmal musste er es ja auch nicht, immerhin war er kein Triwizarding-Champion mehr.

Der Alkohol stieg im reichlich zu Kopf und vernebelte seine Gedanken. Doch dann sah er ihn, die Ausgeburt aller Schönheit. Die glitzernden Augen, der muskulöse Körper, die eleganten Bewegungen, das seidige Haar, dieser Mann war alles was man sich wünschen konnte. Er verkörperte Sexappeal und Unschuld, Unantastbarkeit und Erotik, er ließ Harrys Körper außer Kontrolle geraten und so stand er auf und ging auf diese Ausgeburt der Schönheit zu.

„Was willst du?", seine Stimme war wie immer, kalt und abweisend. Aber Harry ließ sich nicht zurückweisen, er wusste was er an diesem Abend wollte und er würde es auch bekommen. Noch ahnte er nicht, dass er sich damit sein Grab schaufeln würde.

Er beugte sich zu seinem Gegenüber und flüsterte etwas heiser: „Ich würde dich gern kurz allein sprechen…"

Auf den Lippen des anderen zeigte sich ein wissendes Lächeln und in seinen Augen funkelte eine gewisse Vorfreude. „Aber gern doch", die Stimme dieses wundervollen Wesens war sanft geworden und strahlte doch unheimliche Erotik aus. Die Luft schien beinahe zu knistern.

Die beiden verließen ungesehen die Halle und suchten sich ein leeres Klassenzimmer, die Tür verschlossen sie mit Magie.

„Du wolltest mich sprechen, Harry", flüsterte der andere und betonte dabei den Namen des Gold-Jungen auf besondere Weise. Harry wirkte belustigt, als er sich zu dem anderen beugte und dessen Lippen sanft mit seinen berührte. Er schmeckte so gut, ließ Harry alles vergessen und gab ihm das Gefühl endlich geliebt zu werden. Er strich über die Lippen seines Gegenübers und bat um Einlass, der ihm auch gewehrt wurde. Sie verloren sich in einem leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss und der andere strich Harry fahrig über die Robe und knöpfte diese dann auf.

Schon jetzt keuchte Harry, beim Gedanken an das Kommende. Seine Robe und sein Hemd fanden kurz danach ihren Weg auf den Boden. Sanfte, weiche, zärtliche Lippen berührten seine nackte Brust. Flinke Fingen fuhren über seinen Rücken und zeichneten seine Wirbelsäule nach.

Auch die Robe des anderen wurde zunehmend störender und landete schlussendlich in einer Ecke. Sie pressten ihre Körper an einander und küssten den jeweils anderen. Ihre Gefühle spielten verrückt. Harry glaubte sich im siebten Himmel, sein Herz schlug wild und Schmetterlinge explodierten in seinem Bauch. Er wollte mehr, wollte endlich wissen wie es war diesen Körper ganz zu besitzen, auch wenn er nach dieser Nacht wohl noch sehr oft Gelegenheit dazu haben würde.

Nie hatte er gedacht, dass er und dieser wunderschöne Mann in Liebe vereint sein könnten, aber sie waren es.

Die viel zu engen Hosen landeten ebenfalls in Ecken und nun standen sie da wie Gott sie schuf. Gefühle überrannten Harry, ließen sein Blut kochen und seine Nerven flattern, die Welt schien nur noch aus Glück zu bestehen.

Der andere packte Harry bei den Schultern und zog ihn zu einem Tisch. Dort wurde Harry drauf gedrückt und der andere begann ihn zu liebkosen und zu streicheln.

Das Blut des Gold-Jungen kochte, heiß rann es durch seine Adern und verbreitete unendliches Glück. Er stellte alles Denken ein, konzentrierte sich ganz auf den anderen. Auf die Bewegungen an seiner Männlichkeit.

Die süße Qual die er genoss und zugleich wünschte sie würde ein erlösendes Ende finden. Seine Muskeln zuckten, sein Körper verspannte sich, die Hormone brachte Harry zum glühen.

Sein Schrei von Lust und Liebe erfüllt hallte von den Wänden wieder, als er sich endlich von der süßen Qual zu erlösen vermochte.

Nun wurde er auf den Boden gezogen, spürte nur noch wie etwas in ihn eindrang, sich bewegte nur um zurückgezogen zu werden und durch den ‚Hauptteil' ersetzt wurde.

Sein Denken fand endgültig ein Ende, setzte total aus, er bekam nichts mehr mit, nur noch Stöße und den uralten Rhythmus dem sie folgten. Seine Welt bestand aus purem, reinem Glück, Vollkommenheit und unendlicher Zufriedenheit. Dieser Moment würde alles verändern, er würde glücklich werden, in Liebe mit dieser einen wundervollen Person.

Die Gefühle wurden immer stärker steigerten sich zum Siedepunkt und drohten über zu Kochen, seine Venen und Arterien waren gefüllt mit Lust und Leidenschaft, als der andere seinen Höhepunkt erreichte und in ihm kam.

Verschwitzt und erschöpft lagen sie nebeneinander, der andere fischte nach ihren Roben und hüllte sie beide darin ein. Harry war zu müde um weiter denken zu können, glücklich schlief er ein und freute sich auf seine Zukunft mit dieser wundervollen Person.

Der Morgen kam schneller als Harry sich ausgemalt hatte. Er erwachte und spürte sofort den warmen Körper neben sich. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf die Lippen des Gold-Jungen. Sanft beugte er sich über seinen Geliebten und küsste ihn. „Aufwachen Schatz", flüsterte er und ruckartig drehte sich die andere Person um. „Was soll das? Ich bin sicher nicht dein Schatz!", Harry verstand nicht was passiert war. Noch letzte Nacht hatten sie mit einander geschlafen und damit ihre Liebe besiegelt, aber der andere sah das wohl anders. „Was… was ist los? Ich dachte du liebst mich…", fragte er, seine Eingeweide begannen zu brennen wie Feuer. „Hast du wirklich geglaubt du würdest mir etwas bedeuten? Ich könnte dich **lieben**? Du bist so naiv! Du bist nur ein weiterer Name auf der Liste meiner ‚Errungenschaften' die Trophäe meines Könnens nicht mehr und nicht weniger! Der Name, der allen zeigt wie gut ich bin, dass ich sogar Harry Potter dazubekommen habe! Du naives Kleinkind! Aber immer hin bist du gut im Bett, so hat die Sache wenigstens etwas Gutes!!", sagte er, stand auf, zog sich an und ging.

Harry Potter saß da und spürte wie sein Herz in tausend Scherben zerbrach. Er hatte zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben geliebt und wusste nun wie es war, denn man die große Liebe verlor. Ein tiefer Abgrund tat sich vor ihm auf und die vergangene Nacht kam ihm vor als stamme sie aus einer anderen Welt.

Flashback End

Die Tränen fanden ihren Weg wieder auf seine Wangen, rannen herab, sammelten sich am Kinn und starben einen einsamen Tod auf dem Boden des Turms. All seine Muskeln waren zum zerreißen gespannt. Sein Leben hatte all seinen Sinn verloren, er, Harry Potter, der allen Menschen Hoffnung spendete, besaß derer keine mehr.

„Harry!", Die Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und versetzte seinem Herzen einen weiteren Stich. „Was willst du?", fragte er, eiskalt und ohne sich umzusehen.

Happy Christmas – I wrapped it up and sent it

„Ich… bitte sieh mich doch an…", die Stimme des anderen war brüchig. Harry wirbelte herum und blickte in todtraurige, fast silberfarbene Augen. Sein blondes Haar wehte leicht im Wind, seine lassen Lippen waren zu einem schmalen Strich geworden. Die Lippen die Harry so viel Wärme hätte schenken können.

with a note saying „I love you" I meant it

„Ich habe dich geliebt! Aber du, du hast mich verletzt und zurückgewiesen. Du hast mein Leben zerstört, ich hasse dich dafür! Ich will dich nie wieder sehen, verschwinde aus meinem Leben! Hau ab!", rief Harry. Alle Mauern waren gebrochen und aller Schmerz fand seinen Weg nach draußen. Er konnte die Tränen nicht zurückhalten und wollte es auch nicht mehr.

Now I know what a fool I've been

„Ich hätte mich nie darauf einlassen sollen! Du weißt genau, dass ich nur dumm und naiv war, aber dank dir bin ich das jetzt nicht mehr! Du hast mir ja mal wieder wunderbar gezeigt, wie doof ich bin! Hast du jetzt was du willst? Ich bin am Boden! Da freust du dich, ne? Ja ich kenne dich du widerliches Etwas! Und jetzt bist du hier um mir den Dolch in den Rücken zu stechen, wenn ich springen will, nicht wahr? Na los sag es!", Harry konnte und wollte nicht mehr und es war ihm auch egal, was alle von ihm dachten, denn er würde eh sterben.

But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again

Plötzlich löste der andere sich aus seiner Starre trat auf ihn zu und küsste kurz, dann trat er zurück und sagte: „Harry, verzeih mir, aber ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte. Ich habe meine Gefühle nicht wahrhaben wollen, aber jetzt weiß ich es! Ich liebe dich Harry!" Er küsste ihn noch mal, diesmal voller Leidenschaft und wahrer Liebe. Einen Moment wollte Harry ihn von sich stoßen, dann jedoch ließ er sich in den Kuss sinken. Den Kuss der ihre wahre Liebe besiegelte. Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy standen einander küssend auf dem Turm, mitten im Wind.

„Ich liebe dich auch…", Harrys Worte wurden mit dem Wind fort getragen, so wie die beiden in eine glückliche Zukunft getragen wurden, während in der Halle die letzten Töne des Liedes verklangen.


End file.
